Sudor frio
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Natsu lo estaba pasando realmente mal, y todo era culpa de su amiga rubia. Cuando decidió buscar algo que hacer para olvidarse de todo, no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Laxus ligando con Lucy? ¿Lucy sonrojada mientras el chico de los rayos le hablaba?


**Muy buenas noches. Son más la una de la mañana, ayer me acosté a las dos y hoy me he levantado mucho antes de las siete y he pasado todo el día en la universidad. ¿Conclusión? Estoy muerta de sueño y cansancio, a las diez pensé en contestar los mensajes de la historia que subí ayer pero de repente esto se ha formado en mi mente, así pues pretendo subirlo antes de dormirme con el portátil encima para evitar que se me caiga y perder absolutamente toda mi vida, que esta guardada en el.**

 **Mañana después de una merecida siesta responderé a tooodos los mensajes que tenga, y probablemente suba otra historia o capítulo de los drabbles que estoy haciendo.**

 **¡Disfrutad mucho de la historia!**

 **Ya sabeis que me alimento de vuestros comentarios, si estoy contenta y bien alimentada escribiré mucho más y mejor.**

 **Besos de chocolate para todos**

* * *

 **Sudor frio**

Lo que estaba sucediendo era inaudito para él. Normalmente su temperatura corporal era elevada, por tanto casi nunca tenía un sudor frío, excepto las ocasiones en las que estaba ante un peligro inminente como cuando Gildartz le demostró su poder en la Isla Tenrou.

Pero este día estaba sintiendo un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo, pero su cuerpo no estaba frio -todo lo contrario- y no estaba ante un peligro. Dirigió su mirada a la persona que le provocaba el sudor. Lucy estaba sentada en la barra, la falda -cortísima- se le subía unos centímetros quedando exageradamente cerca de mostrar su ropa interior, la camiseta que era ajustadísima también, hacía que sus pechos se mostraran perfectamente, redondos y alzados.

Natsu tenía fama de idiota que no conocía las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, y sobre todo, de asexual. Todo el mundo pensaba eso de él, pero era un hombre, ¡maldición, era uno de los muchos hombres que había en el gremio!

A veces Natsu tenía la absurda idea de que Lucy se vestía así a propósito, luego se lo pensaba bien ¿Por qué Lucy se vestiría de manera sexy y exuberante para ir al gremio? Era una idiotez penar que lo hacía apropósito, aunque en el último mes la ropa era aún más corta de lo usual.

Una gota - que se le hizo enorme- le resbalo desde la nuca hasta la espalda, cada movimiento que hacia la rubia provocaba que partes de su cuerpo se movieran o se mostraran más aun de lo que ya de por sí, se mostraban.

Natsu juraba que Lucy llevaba ropa interior rosa. Podía ver las piernas bien formadas, y casi…. casi podía ver su ropa interior. De un bonito rosa claro. Claro que eso lo conseguía gracias a sus agudísimos sentidos de dragón.

La rubia estaba tranquila hablando con Mirajane, moviendo las manos, de manera que hacía que su busto se moviera también y que la camiseta mostrara la parte baja de la espalda y del estómago.

De repente le llego un nuevo olor, que se hacía cada vez más penetrante. Laxus. Estupendo, saldría como siempre a buscar pelea, y Laxus era perfecto para buscar pelea. Aunque normalmente el rubio no se metía en las disputas del gremio, Natsu necesitaba una dosis de golpes que dar y recibir, y ni Gray ni Gajeel, que eran con los que más se peleaba, estaban en el gremio.

Saltó de su silla en un instante y corrió hacia el dragón slayer de los truenos, poniéndose frente a él en un segundo. Se preparó en su pose de pelea, listo para saltar, sin embargo Laxus solo levanto una ceja y paso por su lado.

-¡Venga Laxus!- Natsu prendió sus puños preparándose para una buena pelea- Tu y yo, cara a cara. Una lucha justa.

-Paso.

Una sola palabra es lo que recibió, ni una mirada, ni un gesto, nada. Un simple "paso". El pelirosa lo siguió con la mirada frunciendo el ceño, ¡él quería una buena pelea! Por lo menos se había distraído lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en su compañera.

O eso creía.

Vio como el rubio apoyaba un brazo casualmente en la barra, al lado de Lucy. También vio como si inclinaba levemente hacia ella y movía los labios hablando casi en un susurro. Susurro que se encargó de escuchar con sus agudísimos oídos de dragón. Empezaba a pensar que el poder de Cobra le vendría muy bien.

-Últimamente estas más….-el rubio escaneo a la maga de espíritus celestiales de arriba abajo-…sexy. ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo un momento?

-¿Eh?-en serio, Lucy parecía perpleja. Mucho.

-Podríamos alejarnos de todos estos curiosos-barrio el gremio con su vista en un momento- ¿Qué me dices?

Natsu no se lo podía creer. ¿Laxus tirándole los tejos a Lucy? Se veía a leguas que él y la camarera tenían algo. No lo entendía, el chico del fuego no podía entender cómo demonios había pasado eso. Ahora en vez de un sudor frio, lo que le recorría era la lava de un volcán.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Además la idiota de su compañera se había quedado mirando a Laxus con cara de tonta. Volteo a ver a la peliblanca mayor, quien secaba vasos a un par de metros de donde ellos estaban. Natsu estaba cien por cien seguro de que Lucy no iría a ningún lado con el rubio.

O eso creía.

Laxus la cogió de la mano y la bajo del taburete, empujándola levemente en dirección a la puerta ¡La muy idiota le seguía como un corderito! Con la cabeza baja y sonrojada.

Ahora mismo estaba sintiendo como le ardía todo el cuerpo, estaba seguro de que podía matar al rubio y a todo el que se pusiera por delante. Laxus no podía irse con Lucy a ningún lado. Todo el mundo sabía que Lucy solo se iba con un hombre, él, Natsu Dragneel, no se iba sola con nadie más.

Entonces Natsu no lo pudo evitar, salió corriendo detrás de los dos rubios y una vez que los alcanzó, cogió a Lucy del brazo y la atrajo a su pecho, fulminando con la mirada a su compañero del gremio. Gremio que en ese momento estaba totalmente en silencio, para variar.

-¿Pasa algo Natsu?-se notaba a leguas que el rubio se estaba burlando de él- Ya te he dicho que no voy a pelear contra ti.

-Lucy no tiene que irse contigo.

Natsu juraría haber oído más de un suspiro de admiración, también algún que otro " _Pobrecillo_ " o " _Laxus matará a Natsu_ ", e incluso podría jurar haber oído un suspiro de placer. ¿Tan débil se creían todos que era? Podría vencer a Laxus fácilmente, o eso esperaba si se diese el caso de que empezara una pelea.

Lucy, quien seguía cogida del brazo por su compañero de equipo, los miraba a ambos sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Natsu?, ¿Estaba enfadado por qué Laxus no quiso pelear con él? Pero lo más raro era lo del adulto, ¿qué demonios estaba intentando hacer Laxus con ella teniendo a la demonio delante? Demonio que además, era su novia, o al menos estaba cerca de estarlo. Lucy había sorprendido a esos dos en la bodega un día, besándose, casi desnudos.

Obviamente salió más rápido de lo que entro, procurando que no recayeran en su presencia, pero cuando cinco minutos después, los dos miembros del gremio salieron de la bodega, la mirada del rubio le dejo bastante claro dos cosas. La primera que sabía que ella les había visto; y la segunda que como dijera algo podría darse por electrificada, y en definitiva, muerta.

Ahora mismo los dos hombres se estaban mirando, evaluándose y decidiendo qué hacer. Fue la bendita –o maldita, no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta- demonio quien paro esa absurda guerra de miradas.

-Ara…ara… ¿Laxus, podrías acompañarme a la bodega por más cerveza?-la siempre sonriente Mira se acercó al rubio- Kana se ha terminado la que quedaba y yo sola no puedo cargar los barriles.

Laxus miro duramente al pelirosa y después sonrió burlonamente mientras cambiaba su vista hacia Lucy. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta, siguiendo obedientemente a la camarera del gremio y desapareciendo tras la puerta que llevaba a la bodega.

El ruido volvió a Fairy Tail, todos se tranquilizaron y volvieron a conversar en sus grupos, de vez en cuando, Lucy sentía alguna que otra mirada de refilón sobre ella. Estaba dispuesta a cantarle las cuarentas al pelirosa cuando este tiro de ella, corriendo, sacándola del gremio y llevándola hacia su casa, sin descanso ni bajar el ritmo. La cogió en brazos cuando llegaron a su casa y de un salto, ambos entraron por la ventana. La soltó de golpe en la cama, y empezó a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado por su casa.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- la mirada dura que recibió le dejo perpleja- ¿Qué te creías que quería Laxus?

-Yo…yo no lo sé. El simplemente me cogió y me arrastro por el gremio-la rubio se puso en pie y le señalo furiosamente- ¡Justo como hiciste tú!

-Me da igual, yo puedo hacerlo- su compañero paro frente a ella y le escaneo el cuerpo varias veces- Laxus tiene razón, estas muy sexy. Últimamente utilizas ropa más provocativa ¿Qué pretendes?

-¡Yo no pretendo nada!- la rubia se estaba hartando realmente del estúpido de su compañero- ¿Quién te crees que eres para criticar mi ropa?

-¡Soy tu compañero!

A voces, siguieron recriminándose tonterías sobre las veces que Natsu había roto su ropa o se la había probado después de entrar en su casa furtivamente. Y Natsu a su vez le recriminaba todas las veces que mostraba su cuerpo desnudo o que se paseaba con apenas ropa o biquinis ultra diminutos. La pelea no tenía sentido, ninguno.

Ella vestía como quería, y él hacia lo que quería sin preocuparse de como vestía. Esto es lo que ella le dijo. Fuertemente. Muy fuertemente.

\- ¡Claro que me preocupo por como vistes!-el pelirosa le sostuvo la mirada durante todas sus palabras- ¿Crees que me gusta ver cómo enseñas tu cuerpo?, ¿Crees que me gusta la mirada de lujuria que tienen algunos ciudadanos al verte?- paro unos segundos para respirar- ¡Solo yo puedo verte con poca ropa! ¡Soy el único que puede verte con toda esa lencería de encaje!-volvio a para un par de segundos- además el conjunto rojo y negro seguro que te quedaría muy bien, ¡pero solo yo puedo verte con el!

-¿El co-conjunto r-rojo y ne-negro?- la chica parpadeo, intentando recordar cuando se había puesto esa prenda. La respuesta era fácil, nunca. Era una prenda diseñada para atraer a los hombres cuando estabas en la cama, o eso le había dicho la vendedora e insistido su amiga Kana. Había escondido las prendas en el fondo de su armario nada más comprarla. Debajo de montañas de camisetas y chaquetas. Guardada en una caja, dentro de una bolsa. A pesar de todo, Natsu la había visto. Es decir, había hurgado en su armario y registrado todo en profundidad.

-Natsu-su voz salió tan dulce y suave que ni ella la reconoció- ¿Has mirado en mi armario y visto "esa" ropa?

-¡Por supuesto!-el pelirosa parecía indignado- Además Happy me dijo que seguramente te lo pondrías en una ocasión especial, pero yo creo que es muy revelador aunque mirándote no me extrañaría que te lo pusieras.

-Escúchame bien tremendo idiota, "esa" ropa es especial. Se suponía que era únicamente para que la viera mi novio- las manos de la rubia se movían furiosamente- ¡Únicamente mi novio!

-Tú no tienes novio, Luce.

-Pero quiero tenerlo algún día.

-¿Para qué?

Acaso el chico era idiota- Porque quiero un chico que me mime, que me dé cariño. Quiero que cuando haga frio, me abrace y me de calor. Quiero que cuando estemos juntos se creen momentos únicos e inolvidables. Poder confiar en él.

-¿Pretendes atraer a un chico vistiéndote así?- su voz despreciativa y su mirada aireada le llego a Lucy al corazón, tanto le dolió que revelo el secreto que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando.

-¡Me visto así por ti!-genial, si Natsu tenía unos sentidos súper desarrollados, la voz fuerte y clara que ella dio no necesitó de mucha atención.

-¿Por mí?-ahora el chico estaba atónito, con la boca abierta- ¿Te vistes así por mí?- todo lo que necesito Natsu como respuesta fue el furioso sonrojo de su compañera- ¡A mí no me gusta que seas tan provocativa!

-Eso no es lo que tendrías que decir- la rubia se dirigió con pasos gigantes a la puerta. Cuando llego a ella la abrió de par en par- ¿Podrías irte por favor?

-¿Uh?- el pelirosa se acercó a la puerta y de un tirón la volvió a cerrar- Así que… ¿te vistes así por mí?

-Natsu. Fuera. Ahora. Sal. Ya

-Nop-el chico soltó una sonrisa lobuna- Primero dejaremos en claro por qué estás tan interesada en verte sexy para mí. Luego hablaremos sobre tu relación, bueno sobre tu NO relación con otros hombres. Y por último veremos qué hacer con "esa" ropa que tanto parece gustarte.

Lucy abrió la boca dispuesta a reclamarle pero no le dio tiempo. Natsu, alias idiota y asexual, el chico que no sabe qué función tiene un hombre y qué función tiene una mujer. El chico que no sabe nada sobre amor y pasión. El único miembro del gremio que parecía no prestar atención a las féminas. El único hombre en la tierra que no miraba a las chicas si no fuera para pelear, aunque estuvieran semidesnudas. Ese chico, le estaba besando. Como un dios.

Lucy no tenía mucho donde comparar pero sabía perfectamente que Natsu besaba bien, muy bien. Además, ahora mismo su lengua estaba tocando su campanilla, y su cabeza estaba siendo empujada para profundizar el beso. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a asfixiarse porque se separó de ella, apoyando sus frentes juntas.

-Supongo que ya que yo te gusto, y que según Mira, tú a mí me gustas, podemos seguir con esto ¿no?

-¿Mira?

La rubia estaba dispuesta a averiguar que pintaba la peliblanca en todo este embrollo sin embargo, Natsu volvió a cubrir sus labios y ella no podía permitir que un asexual e idiota le ganara besando. No señor. Se quedaron de pie, apoyados en la puerta, besándose hasta el cansancio.

Mientras tanto en la bodega de Fairy Tail…

-¿Por qué me pediste que hiciera eso, Mira?

-Oh- la albina sonrió mientras era abrazada por el rubio quien le estaba acariciando la espalda- Natsu siempre estaba pendiente de Lucy y cuando hable con él de esto me dijo que su estómago se revolvía cuando estaba con ella, que cada vez que la veía con algún chico le hervía la sangre y que su hogar era el mejor sitio para él. Después de esto, le sugerí a Lucy que se vistiera de forma más provocativa para atraerlo pero como no funcionaba pensé que lo mejor serían los celos.

-¿Me has metido en este embrollo solo por eso?-el rubio le frunció el ceño pero enseguida suavizo su rostro. Acerco sus labios a la oreja de la mujer, y tras succionarlo levemente le susurro- Esta noche me vas a pagar el haber hecho esa estupidez, sobretodo delante del gremio.


End file.
